Beyond Reach
by Lupeh
Summary: The cries of pain have been silenced and death lays thicker than the ice itself. Frigid water takes more and more lives-- Haruka and Shuu cling to the last strands of opportunity to survive, but things never go smoothly. One-shot, Contestshipping


**Author's Note: **This is a one-shot, and I have no intentions of continuing it from this point. It was inspired by this fan-fiction: .net/s/3678004/1/We_Were_There

The original Japanese names are used (sorry, no suffixes) and the plot is based around the Titanic's sinking. I strongly advise you read the fic mentioned above before reading this. It's sort of an alternate ending, because the one in the original made Lupeh cry a lot :[ Hope everything is in-character!

**Disclaimer: **I in -NO- way own Pokemon, nor _Titanic_.

* * *

"I.. I don't want to die," a cry burst from the heavy lying silence. Blue eyes filled with panic and tears as she glanced around fitfully, and then turned back to her companion who hung-off the side of the door she took refugee on.

It was dead silent. Hours had passed since the announcement of the ship's sinking. The only hope had been bestowed in the few boats equipped on the ship and a cruiser called _Carpathia,_ which was hundreds of miles away. Haruka trembled, a strangled sob escaping her.

"Y-You're not g-going.. t-to di-die!" the voice of a young male protested, green eyes filling with sharpness and impatience, all covering the fear that dwelled inside. His mouth set in a firm line. "You w-won't…" he whispered, turning his eyes down at the frigid water that surrounding him. His teeth were chattering and voice trembled.

"Please.. Please get up here, Shuu.." she whimpered, trying to scoot away for him to climb onto the platform, but her body refused to respond.

"No…I'm alright.." a tremor ran down his spine. His eyes were filling with exhaustion as he rested his head on top of his arms that clung to the floating surface.  
"You.. You're lying!" she sobbed, wanting to hit him for being so defiant and… and brave. She paused, slowly taking his hands in hers. Ice. They were cold like ice, and she knew it would not be long before he was like the rest of the bodies that floated near by—dead, due to hypothermia. Her hurt lurched as her sobs became hysterical.

"W-What's.. w-wrong?" he stuttered, taking in several jerky breaths. The cold was overwhelming and the boy could already feel his body starting to shut down.

"_Idiot_! You're trying to play the hero here and sacrifice yourself for.. for…" she hiccupped, shaking her head side-to-side vehemently as her grasp on his hands tightened. Although he couldn't see her face, which she was currently hiding, he caught glance of the silver tears that rolled down her face. Hesitantly, he smiled, reaching forward and lifting her chin to look into those ocean-blue eyes.

"Even if I am, then who do you think it's for?" he whispered, hand brushing her cheek gently, sweeping tears away from those beautiful eyes he could not break gaze from. His heart was in his throat, even if he could no longer feel his limbs. Haruka flinched away, hiccupping and gasping for breath. Her heart was falling to pieces as she caught sight of the pain in his eyes. 'He's not going to make it at this rate..'

"St-Stop it! Stop trying to be brave for my sake!" she hoarsely screamed. She seized his arm with both hands and began pulling him up. It was a slow, and almost ineffective maneuver, but she could no longer sit and wait for life boats, or this small light of hope—_Carpathia_. 'If it existed, it would have been here by now and.. and Shuu wouldn't be dying!'

"Haru..ka… I -want you to know that.. that I've al-always-" the boy began but as abruptly cut-off when the brunette covered his mouth.  
"N-No more… You will make it! I don't want to hear anymore last wishes from you," she whimpered, pulling harder. She had managed to pull the green-haired boy out of the cold depths even just the slightest bit, but her body was freezing up on her and he was dead weight.

Taking several gasping breaths, she threw her weight into it and leaned backwards. "Sh-Shuu... You're heavy.." she murmured, feeling his weight finally moving forward. He trembled, finding himself primarily on top of the platform—on top of Haruka. Her blue eyes filled with relief. "T-Thank goodness…" she whispered, gazing up into his ivy-green eyes. Exhaustion overwhelmed his expression, but the slightest tinge of annoyance flickered in his eyes.

"I t-told you n-not to do that!" he rasped, trying to support his weight so he was not laying on her chest. She blinked, blue eyes still misty from previous tears. A small and slow smile edged at her face. "You… can thank me.. later…" she whispered, feeling consciousness quickly slipping away. Her head felt heavy and limbs hurt, but relief filled her heart and expression. Her fingertips brushed his face in a comforting manner.

"You… won't give-up… right?" she questioned, voice small with the slightest of fear. His eyes widened. "On what?"

"On.. getting out of.. here.." her eyes began to close as weariness engulfed her.  
"No.. I won't… and neither will you!" he hissed, seizing her face in his hands. She tiredly smiled, eyes opening for a moment. "I'm… trying not…to… but.. Kami-sama keeps calling to me.."

Shuu seized the girl roughly, pulling her forward and held her. She had obviously lost a lot of body heat—maybe even more than him—and her exhaustion had pulled her into a dangerous position. His breath seemed so rapid in comparison to hers and to the touch, she felt cold. "No… No, dammit!" he cursed under his breath. Sunlight was slinking over the horizon, which meant an entire night had passed—thousands dying in that one evening.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a gray streak that was rapidly coming closer. At first, he felt as if he was seeing things and dismissed it. Five minutes later, he was able to tell that their last bit of hope had finally been worth something—the _Carpathia_!

Clutching Haruka tightly in his arms, he tried to signal to the boat. At first, his arms feel heavy and awkward, and he could barely wave them, but then the determination of saving the girl he loved sank in and he waved as hard as he possibly could. Finally, a boat set out from the small cruiser and began to row towards them.

"Haruka!" he whispered. She moaned softly, clinging tighter to his shirt. "Haruka.. You're going to be alright.." he whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Shuu… I.. love you.."  
Her voice was faint, and he could not tell if she was awake or not, but suddenly that cold night they weathered together did not seem as horrific as it was a couple hours previous. He brushed his fingers through her hair, holding the girl tighter. A boat would be there soon, and everything would be alright… or so he hoped.

Haruka trembled, clinging tighter. He brushed her cheek and felt the burning of a fever. A yard or so away, an assistant from the lifeboat called out to him. He nodded in acknowledgement, signaling to Haruka. "Please… Help! She's suffering from hypothermia, and her fever is worsening by the second.." The assistant on the lifeboat was quick to get the two in the boat and situate the brunette.

Shuu's grasp tightened as he seized her hands and protectively held her. She was his treasure, and he would do anything to protect her.  
The lifeboat had quickly made its way back to the main ship and Haruka was immediately attended to. Shuu hadn't left her side once, still exhausted, and cold himself. The doctor had offered to attend to him on several occasions, but he refused until the girl woke.

Things were not looking too splendid for Haruka—she had severe hypothermia and all of her sobbing had seemed to make it worse. The possibility of pneumonia was strong, and it was rumored that she might not make it. Her body was frail from the cold, and her scratches were infected. Shuu's heart filled with fear. It had been four days, and they were nearly back to land. Things were looking bad for Haruka.

-x-

Shuu rested his head next to Haruka's on the make-shift bed. Her sleeping figure did not look peaceful, and still the words of the doctor rung in his head: "Her chances of making it are very low. I'm sorry, sir." His eyes narrowed and throat tightened. Tears begged to be shed, but he promised not to give up just yet. Taking his hand, he gently brushed his finger tips across her cheek and through her hair. His heart ached to see her shining blue eyes and see her smile—that would be his only sign that everything would really be all right. He relied on it, and needed it most at this point.

Shuu paused, leaning closer. His gaze fell on her sleeping expression and he felt himself mouthing the words silently. Again and again, he repeated them until they were audible. "Haruka… I love you.." he whispered in her ear. "I've loved you for so long now—why, I'm not sure, but there is no other girl who can make me smile like you do. Your smile puts me at rest, and each time I see you, my heart flutters like a child's. When you're with Satoshi, Takeshi, and Musashi, I can't help but feel envious.. because.. I've wanted to be with you since the day we met… I'm sorry that I've caused you so much trouble and frustration… but I have never loved someone so much that I would want to die in their place… Haruka… please come.." he sobbed, feeling tears now running freely as he covered his face "Please.. come back to me…"

With his hands covering his face, Shuu was beyond surprised with something, or rather someone, grabbed his wrist. His breath caught in his throat as he expected to gaze upon the angelic form of his beloved. Instead, he caught glance of a blue eyed girl that had stolen his heart and was going to keep it safe. She softly smiled, eyes sparkling softly. "Shuu… I'm so happy.. to hear that…"

'Kami-sama, you do exist!' he wanted to shout joyfully, but the only thing he could do was stare into those ocean blue eyes and wish that this angel that had been sent to him would never leave him again. In one movement, pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her over and over again.

"_Love can touch us one time…and last for a lifetime.."_

* * *

**Lupeh: **_I have honest to god NEVER seen the movie __Titanic_, so references to it would have been difficult to make. I know the historical background of it and had to do a newspaper article on it in journalism, but if it sound similar to the movie, that's coincidence. I'm still working on my other Contestshipping fic, Hate me or Love me, so I ask that you please check it out!

Couple notes here: I believe there was about.. 1,400 people on the Titanic and there was way too few life boats, so more than half of the people on the ship died-- more men than women.  
The ship that came for the _Titanic_ was, in fact, named _Carpathia_ so I'm not just sticking random names in.

This would be a very inaccurate story, because hypothermia is very quick to seize victims and would be way more severe than freezing limbs and extreme exhaustion.. I just didn't want to kill of Shuuka ;^;

Kami-sama is how the Japanese refer to God... and the names at the end are Satoshi (Ash), Takeshi (Brock), and Musashi (Max), so Shuu (Drew) is jealous of Haruka's (May's) traveling companions.  
Last line is from the song "My Heart Will Go On"


End file.
